Suicide Squad (soundtrack)
| recorded = 2016 | genre = |hip hop |rock|indie rock}} | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = | misc = }} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3Score = 4.0/10 }} Suicide Squad: The Album is the soundtrack album to the film of the same name. It was released on August 5, 2016, by Atlantic Records. A separate film score album, titled Suicide Squad: Original Motion Picture Score and composed by Steven Price, was released on August 8, 2016, by WaterTower Music. The digital edition of the film score album contains eight bonus tracks. It received mixed reviews by critics, but the Collector's Edition received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media at the 2017 ceremony. It won the 2017 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Soundtrack. ''Suicide Squad: The Album'' Track listing |extra1 = |length1 = 3:35 |title2 = Sucker for Pain |note2 = Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons with Logic & Ty Dolla $ign featuring X Ambassadors | writer2 = |extra2 = Alex Da Kid |length2 = 4:04 |title3 = Heathens |note3 = Twenty One Pilots | writer3 = |extra3 = |length3 = 3:15 |title4 = Standing in the Rain |note4 = Action Bronson, Mark Ronson & Dan Auerbach | writer4 = |extra4 = Ronson |length4 = 3:22 |title5 = Gangsta |note5 = Kehlani |writer5 = |extra5 = |length5 = 2:57 |title6 = Know Better |note6 = Kevin Gates |writer6 = |extra6 = |length6 = 3:28 |title7 = You Don't Own Me |note7 = Grace featuring G-Eazy |writer7 = |extra7 = |length7 = 3:19 |title8 = Without Me |note8 = Eminem |writer8 = |extra8 = |length8 = 4:52 |title9 = Wreak Havoc |note9 = Skylar Grey |writer9 = |extra9 = Evigan |length9 = 3:48 |title10 = Medieval Warfare |note10 = Grimes |writer10 = |extra10 = Grimes |length10 = 3:01 |title11 = Bohemian Rhapsody |note11 = Panic! at the Disco |writer11 = |extra11 = Butch Walker |length11 = 6:01 |title12 = Slippin' into Darkness |note12 = War |writer12 = |extra12 = War |length12 = 3:47 |title13 = Fortunate Son |note13 = Creedence Clearwater Revival |writer13 = John Fogerty |extra13 = Fogerty |length13 = 2:18 |title14 = I Started a Joke |note14 = ConfidentialMX featuring Becky Hanson |writer14 = |extra14 = |length14 = 3:10 |total_length = }} |extra_column = Producer(s) |title1 = Purple Lamborghini |note1 = Skrillex and Rick Ross |extra1 = |length1 = 3:35 |title2 = Sucker for Pain |note2 = Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa and Imagine Dragons with Logic, Ty Dolla $ign featuring X Ambassadors |extra2 = Alex Da Kid |length2 = 4:04 |title3 = Heathens |note3 = Twenty One Pilots |extra3 = |length3 = 3:15 |title4 = Standing in the Rain |note4 = Action Bronson, Mark Ronson and Dan Auerbach |extra4 = Mark Ronson |length4 = 3:22 |title5 = Gangsta (Harley Quinn & Joker Flashback Version) |note5 = Kehlani |extra5 = |length5 = 2:49 |title6 = Know Better |note6 = Kevin Gates |extra6 = |length6 = 3:28 |title7 = You Don't Own Me |note7 = Grace featuring G-Eazy |extra7 = |length7 = 3:19 |title8 = Without Me |note8 = Eminem |extra8 = |DJ Head }} |length8 = 4:52 |title9 = Super Freak |note9 = Rick James |extra9 = Rick James |length9 = 3:26 |title10 = Wreak Havoc |note10 = Skylar Grey |extra10 = Jason Evigan |length10 = 3:48 |title11 = Medieval Warfare |note11 = Grimes |extra11 = Grimes |length11 = 3:01 |title12 = Bohemian Rhapsody |note12 = Panic! at the Disco |extra12 = Butch Walker |length12 = 6:01 |title13 = Slippin' into Darkness |note13 = War |extra13 = War |length13 = 3:47 |title14 = Fortunate Son |note14 = Creedence Clearwater Revival |extra14 = John Fogerty |length14 = 2:18 |title15 = Spirit in the Sky |note15 = Norman Greenbaum |extra15 = Erik Jacobsen |length15 = 3:10 |title16 = I'd Rather Go Blind |note16 = Etta James |extra16 = Rick Hall |length16 = 2:35 |title17 = I Started a Joke |note17 = ConfidentialMX featuring Becky Hanson |extra17 = |length17 = 3:10 }} Commercial performance In the United States, the soundtrack debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200, with 182,000 equivalent album units. It was also the best-selling album of the week, selling 128,000 copies in its first week on the chart. Suicide Squad was certified gold in the United States on September 23, 2016, for 500,000 units composed by sales, streaming and track-equivalent units. It was certified platinum for shipping over 1 million equivalent-units on November 16, 2016. As of April 2017, it has sold 548,000 copies in the country. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications ''Suicide Squad: Original Motion Picture Score'' | recorded = 2016 | genre = Film score | length = |93:38 }} | label = WaterTower | producer = Steven Price | misc = }} Track listing References External links * Official site (soundtrack) * Official site (score) Category:2016 soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:DC Extended Universe soundtracks Category:Film scores Soundtrack Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Jason Evigan Category:Albums produced by Alex da Kid Category:Albums produced by Mike Elizondo Category:Albums produced by Mark Ronson Category:Albums produced by Quincy Jones Category:Albums produced by Eminem Category:Albums produced by Butch Walker Category:Albums produced by John Fogerty Category:Albums produced by Erik Jacobsen Category:Superhero film soundtracks